Holidayix
by Wizard Flower
Summary: This story is a collection of one-shots.The winx girls must teach someone the true meaning of Christmas.When they are able to do so they will earn their holidayix.When they have a holidayix they will be able to spread cheer to everyone.first holiday story
1. Musa

A/N: this is the first part of my holidayix stories. In this one Musa has to teach the spirit of Christmas to Riven before it's too late. (holidayix transformations are on my profile)

Musa had planned to meet Riven in Magix for the afternoon. It was December 22nd and the whole universe was hopping with joy and excitement. Everyone except Riven that is.

He never liked the holidays he thought it was a pain. Musa was hoping she could get him to change his mind about Christmas this year.

When she arrived at the café they were meeting at she looked at her watch and saw that she was a bit early so she sat down at a table and started listening to the Christmas music that was playing.

I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for ChristmasIs youI don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needAnd I don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI don't need to hang my stockingThere upon the fireplaceSanta Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas DayI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou babyOh I won't ask for much this ChristmasI won't even wish for snowAnd I'm just gonna keep on waitingUnderneath the mistletoeI won't make a list and send itTo the North Pole for Saint NickI won't even stay awake toHear those magic reindeer click'Cause I just want you here tonightHolding on to me so tightWhat more can I do?Baby all I want for Christmas is youYouOh all the lights are shiningSo brightly everywhereAnd the sound of children'sLaughter fills the airAnd everyone is singingI hear those sleigh bells ringingSanta won't you bring me the one I really need?Won't you please bring my baby to me?Oh I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just want to see my babyStanding right outside my doorOh I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueBaby all I want for Christmas isYou baby

As the song ended Musa saw Riven walking up to her. She stood up and greeted him.

"Hey Riven." Musa was full of joy.

"Hi." Riven replied. Musa knew he could be a stooge when it cam to the holidays but he seemed even gloomier than before. She hated it.

"Come on Riven get into the spirit. This is supposed to be the happiest time of the year. And honestly you seem more down than ever." she said. Musa said what was honestly on her mind. "Well I just don't like the holidays!" he snapped Musa stepped away from him. He never snapped at her before.

Her eyes started to water as she ran away from him. Riven sighed he knew he just messed up and went to go find her.

Musa didn't know where she was going but wanted to get way from him. When she finally stopped Musa realized she was lost.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"oh silly little fairy. Your in witch territory." Musa knew that voice all too well.

She turned around and saw Darcy. "What do you want Darcy?" Musa said with annoyance in her voice. "I'm going to teach you a lesson for trespassing."

"Yea where are your sisters or did they not want to get their butts kicked too." Then Musa heard lighting crackle from behind her. She turned around and saw Stormy. Then turned again to se Icy.

They were surrounding her. Musa transformed into her Believix.

"Harmonic attack!" she yelled. Sending sound waves at Icy. She fell back but got up an threw one her own attacks at her. "Ice daggers!"

Musa got hit full blast and hit the ground. Then it was Stormys turn to attack the poor fairy.

Musa was able to get into the air but knew that wouldn't help her.

Besides the fact that the witches followed her into the air, Stormy sent four tornadoes her way hitting her from all sides. Eventually she was sucked inside one of them and got sent around in circles. It went on and on until the tornado disappeared and she was sent flying into the wall.

She was out cold. Darcy was about to finish the battle until someone stepped in front of her. Darcy sent multiple blasts at Musa but they were all blocked. When Musa started to wake up she saw that the person protecting her was Riven.

While the witched were distracted Musa flew up without them noticing. She gathered as much power as she could and sent the wave of energy at the three witches and they were all sent flying back. Riven looked up and smile when he saw his girlfriend. Musa returned the smile with one of her own.

The witches stood slowly and unsteadily then disappeared is a puff of smoke before Musa could attack them again. Musa flew down and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you." she said.

"Musa." Riven started. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you I just…" Musa stopped him from apologizing by kissing him. At first he was surprised but then relaxed.

"Thank you Musa." Riven said when they parted.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For making me realize that Christmas is about being with the people you care about. I really love you Musa" he said

" I love you too Riven." After she said that Musa started to glow.

She was surprised and didn't know what was happening. When the glow faded Musa was wearing a new outfit.

She had red knee length pants and a red top with lighter red below her midriff. She had a black belt with a gold buck and at the side of her belt hung a section of layered green fabric. Her shoes were red with black bottoms and green fur at the top. Her arms were covered by sparkly red gloves with fur at the top of them. The music fairy's hair was held back by a red headband with a green decal on the side and green hair ties holding part of her hair in a side braid. Finally her wings were a dark green outline and a lighter green inner part with red oval shapes in the middle.

She and Riven were both confused. "What is this?"

"It's your holidayix." replied Tune. The couple saw Musa's bonded pixie Tune flying toward them.

"Tune what are you doing here?" asked Riven.

"You guys were gone for a while so I went to find you."

"what's a holidayix?" Musa asked her.

"Holidayix is a transformation fairies get when they teach someone the true meaning of Christmas." Musa hugged Riven again and transformed back normal.

Then she scooped up her pixie in her arms and they started walking back to Alfea. Tune fell asleep while Musa was carrying her and Musa and Riven were talking.

Despite the witches it was a pretty good day. The best part was Riven was excited for the holidays too. And he couldn't wait to spend it with his girlfriend.


	2. Flora

Flora had gone back to Lynphea to celebrate Christmas with her family. She hadn't seen them or her home in so long. She was glad to be back.

"Flora!" she heard a little voice shouting as she reached her palace.

"Rose!" she said as her sister ran up to her. Flora picked her sister up and hugged her. "I missed you so much" Flora said to her little sister.

"Come inside and see all the decorations!" Rose insisted as she dragged the nature fairy inside the palace. As she passed servants they all bowed and greeted her. She thanked them and sad hello as well as she could with a seven year old girl practically attached to her wrist.

When they finally made it into the living room Flora saw all the decorations. The stockings, garland, and Santa hats all over. The scent of gingerbread cookies was coming from the kitchen. There were mini snowmen everywhere. What Flora loved best was the scent of poinsettias and the sight of mistletoe.

She always loved Christmas it made her so happy. She got to be home with her family. "We saved the tree for you." Rose said excitedly.

Flora smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an empty space in the room. Her hands glowed with green sparkles. When she opened her eyes there was a large pine tree in the once empty space. "And when Christmas is over I'll send it right back to the forest where It belongs. Now before it gets decorated I think we could use some music."

Flora snapped her fingers and Christmas songs started playing. flora and Rose started singing along to their favorite song while decorating the tree.

The holly and the ivy,When they are both full grownOf all the trees that are in the woodThe holly bears the crownO the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a blossomAs white as lily flowerAnd Mary bore sweet Jesus ChristTo be our sweet SaviourO the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a berryAs red as any bloodAnd Mary bore sweet Jesus ChristTo do poor sinners goodO the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a prickleAs sharp as any thorn;And Mary bore sweet Jesus ChristOn Christmas Day in the morn.O the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a barkAs bitter as any gall;And Mary bore sweet Jesus ChristFor to redeem us all.O the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

The holly and the ivyNow both are full well grown,Of all the trees that are in the wood,The holly bears the crown.O the rising of the sunAnd the running of the deerThe playing of the merry organSweet singing of the choir

They laughed when they had finished singing and continued decorating the tree while more songs played.

When they finally finished one of the maids brought the two princesses hot chocolate and cookies. While they ate Flora told Rose all about her adventures at Alfea. When she was just finishing her story there was a bright light in front of them.

When it dimmed they saw Chatta. "Flora your palace is so beautiful and big look at it wow it is awesome and look at the tree it is so pretty."

Flora giggled after hearing her pixie. "I'm glad your finally here Chatta."

"I'm glad I'm here too Flora. Sorry I took so long but Lockette borrowed my favorite boots and I just couldn't leave without them but she already went to Earth with Bloom so then I had to go find her luckily they were in Blooms room it was pretty easy but transporting from Alfea to Earth to Alfea to Lynphea is a lot of work. Oh hi Rose I haven't seen you in so long how are you doing."

"I'm fine Chatta." Chatta flew over and sat on Flora's shoulder. She really was exhausted.

Flora brought Chatta up to her room while Rose went to get the star to put on the top of the tree.

When Flora got back she changed into her Believix and carried Rose to the top of the tree. When they got to the tip Rose outstretched her arms and placed the star on. Then Flora brought her back down and untransformed.

"I cant wait fir the best part of Christmas." Rose told her big sister.

"And what would that be?" she asked smiling at her sister.

"The presents of course."

Flora's smile faded. "Rose that's not what Christmas is about at all." Flora told her suddenly very seriously. She couldn't believe what her sister was saying.

"Of course it is." She protested. Every year we wait until Christmas so we get new toys and other presents." Rose then left the room.

Flora couldn't leave her sister thinking that. Presents aren't what Christmas is about at all. She walked up to her room where Chatta was still sleeping.

Flora sat down on the bed next to her and thought about what she was going to do with Rose. Then it hit her. She couldn't do it alone though, so she woke Chatta up and they got to work.

They went to go talk to Flora's parents. She didn't get to see them yet and she wanted to make sure it would be okay with them for her to do her plan. They had no idea Rose thought that and told Flora it was fine.

That night Flora went to Roses room to tell her a story before bed and Chatta went with her.

"This is a special story. Here it is. Once there was this little girl. She was so excited about Christmas. She couldn't wait she went around telling everyone what she thought the best thing about Christmas was. Presents. Everything was going great until Christmas Eve. Three evil witches came to her. They told her that if she didn't give them every single present she had they wouldn't let her family be with her during Christmas. The witches would kidnap her family. She would be all alone. At first she didn't know what to do. She always got such amazing presents she hardly talked to her family during Christmas. But soon she realized something. Family is the best gift you could ever have. The little girl gave all of her presents to the witches and they left. They didn't take her parents her, sister, nothing except the presents. And she was happy. She knew what Christmas was really about and she had the people she loved around to share it with."

Flora finished her story.

Rose not only like the story but she realized something.

"I get it now Flora. Christmas is about being with the people you care about not what you find under a tree."

"That's right Rose." Flora told her.

Then something started to happen as she stood up. Flora started glowing. When the glow faded she was wearing a new outfit.

It was a red sparkly dress with green fur at the top and bottom with a black belt with a gold buckle. She had the same type of arm gloves. Her shoes were dark green boots with lighter green fur at the top and red socks a little longer than the boots. She had green streaks in her hair and parts of her hair were together with several red beads.

The best part was her wings. Were a dark green outer with half light green and half red as the center of her wings.

"What is that?" asked Rose.

Flora couldn't answer her.

"That's her holidayix she gets it when she teaches someone the true meaning of the holidays and when she has it she can spread cheer wherever she goes." replied Chatta.

"That is amazing." said Flora.

She went back to normal, said goodnight to Rose, and went to bed. It was going to be a very merry Christmas.


	3. Bloom

_**First I want to apologize for long it has been since I updated. I was out of school for a week so I had a lot of stuff to make up. Also I will not be updating my other story Winx Mermaidix until I finish this one. I apologize for making anyone reading that story wait but I have a good reason it is because of I planned this one out. I will have a chapter for each girl separately and then on Christmas day with all of the winx girls, pixies, and specialists. I am also sorry for it being so long but I will definitely get all the chapters up in time.**_

It was only a few days before Christmas before Bloom returned home to see her adoptive parents. White

snowflakes covered the ground like a big blanket. Bloom always loved Christmas it was her favorite time of

the year. She always loved being with her parents and of course her bunny Kiko and now she got to spend it

with little Lockette too. When Bloom, Kiko, and Lockette arrived at Bloom's house she walked up the steps

and rang the bell. Mike and Vanessa heard the bell and hurried to the door. When they opened it they saw

their smiling daughter. It was always so nice to see each other again. Bloom walked inside and they all had

a group hug. "Bloom honey, I'm so glad your home. We missed you so much." said Vanessa. "Aw I missed

you guys too." . the next few days went by as normal. Well almost normal. They usually all did things

together like, decorating the tree, making gingerbread cookies, and caroling. But this year it was only

Bloom, her mom, Kiko, and Lockette. Mike was less than cheery. It was really starting to worry Bloom.

Something was obviously wrong with him and she wasn't going to ignore it anymore. "Dad can I talk to

you?" Bloom asked her father. "Sure." he replied not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself at all. You don't do anything for the holidays with

us. There has to be something wrong." she was filled with concern and her father could tell. "I'm sorry

Bloom. It has just been hard." "What's so hard?" she asked exasperated. "You not being around." he told

her. "What are you talking about?" "Bloom you know that I am so happy you found your birthparents but

this is the first time in so long you have come to see us. You haven't been going to them. I know that you

missed growing up with them but I cant help but wish my little girl was here more often." Mike was really

telling her how he truly felt. "oh dad." Bloom started but couldn't finish her thought because she started

tearing up. "Bloom I'm sorry if I upset you I didn't mean to.." he couldn't finish. Bloom went up to him and

hugged him. "Dad I am so sorry I didn't even think about how you and mom would feel. It didn't occur to

me that you would feel like I left you." "We don't feel that way Bloom. We just wish you were around

more." "But I'm here now so why aren't you doing anything with us?" "Because, you wont be here forever

and I don't want to get too happy and then be disappointed when you go back to Alfea." " I am so sorry. I

promise I will come visit you guys more but for now can we just have fun as a family together." "I would

like that a lot Bloom." they smiled an hugged again. Vanessa walked in and saw them hugging. She smiled

to herself. She was happy her husband was finally getting into the spirit. As soon as they finished their

heartfelt hug they parted and Bloom started glowing brightly. "Huh." was all

she said. When the glow faded she had a new outfit on. And wings! It was some new transformation. She

had a red tube top and long red arm gloves with green fur at the top and bottom. Her skirt was light green

with a black belt and gold buckle. Her shoes were red boots with black bottoms. Finally her fabulous new

wings. They were a dark green outer and red on the inside, with two orange stripes in the middle of each

wing. "What is this?" she said. "It's your Holidayix." replied Lockette. "A fairy gets it when they teach

someone what Christmas is all about. You taught your dad that being together is the best part of Christmas."

Explained Lockette. "Now that you have it you can spread cheer wherever you go." "Wow Bloom. That is

amazing." her mother praised. Bloom had a smile on her face all day. She loved that she got her holidayix

and loved even more that she helped her dad.

The next day was Christmas eve

and they did everything together. First they went into town to see the large Christmas tree as they did every

year. Then they went back home and started making Christmas eve dinner. When they finally finished the

everyone went into the living room and sang songs. While Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom sang Kiko and

Lockette danced along to their music. The best song they sang all night was O Christmas Tree.

Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree

How steadfast are your branches

Your boughs are green in summers climb

And through the snow of winter time

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

How steadfast are your branches

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

What happiness befalls me when oft

At joyous Christmas-time

Your form inspires my song and rhyme

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

What happiness befall me

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

Your boughs can teach a lesson

The constant faith and hope sublime

Lend strength and comfort through all time

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

Your boughs can teach a lesson

When they finished the song they burst out in happy laughter. It was the best Christmas they had had in

years and it was still just getting started.

O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

How lovely are your branches!

In beauty green will always grow

Through summer sun and winter snow.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How lovely are your branches!O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

You are the tree most loved!

How often you give us delight

In brightly shining Christmas light!

O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

You are the tree most loved!O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

Your beauty green will teach me

That hope and love will ever be

The way to joy and peace for me.

O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,

Your beauty green will teach me.


	4. Stella

A/N: Here is Stella's chapter! By the way I made the song so it is really bad and please no negative comments about it I just needed a song that fit how she was feeling.

"UGH!" Stella sighed. She was in a state of hysteria and was freaking out.

" What's wrong Stella?" her bonded pixie Amore asked her.

They were the only two left at the winx Clubs dorm. Everyone else had already left for Christmas. She was still trying to divide her clothes between her mom bag and her dad bag.

All she wanted for Christmas was for her to not have to stress about things like this. She just wanted to have her parents together even if it is only for the holidays. Everyone else she knew had to worry about last minute shopping but not her. Her major issue was her parents fighting.

"It's okay Stella I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." Amore tried her best to make her bonded fairy feel better. However it didn't work. Stella was still unhappy.

After about an hour later Stella had finally finished packing. She stood up, dusted off her dress, and removed her ring from her finger. She tossed it in the air and when it landed back in her hand as her royal staff. She slammed it against the floor. "To Solaria!" She yelled.

A large blue swirling portal opened up as her staff turned back into a ring. Amore flew through as Stella picked up her bags and followed the pixie of love.

When they were both through the portal closed. As the two walked out on the other side they were in Solaria. She headed toward the palace her home. Amore looked around amazed at the sights. Last year they had went to Eraklyon to spend Christmas with Brandon and his family so Amore had not yet seen Solaria during the holidays.

There were decorations everywhere. Paper snowflake hung from poles in the sky, wreaths were on every door, but the best by far was the Royal castle. It was covered with red and green streamers, wreathes everywhere, garland hung from the balconies and windows, and a large collection of paper snowflakes Stella had made over the years were all around.

The sun and moon fairy couldn't help but smile as she arrived at the front door. There were servants waiting to greet her and taker her and Amore's things up to her room. She said hello and smiled as they bowed to her.

She was informed her that her parents were waiting for her in the throne room. The fairy and pixie walked side by side to the room King Radius and Queen Luna were in. As Stella opened the door she and Amore flinched at the sound of yelling.

Unfortunately it was very familiar to Stella. Her parents were having an argument again about her no doubt. They opened the door further and walked in but were unnoticed. Stella coughed in order to get her parents attention but they were too loud to hear her. She coughed again louder this time and got their attention.

"Ah. Stella welcome home darling." Said Queen Luna as she got up to hug her daughter.

"Stella it has been so long my dear." Radius told her as he got up and hugged her after Luna stepped away.

She knew they were avoiding the fact that they were just fighting. From what she was able to hear while tried to get their attention was about who would have her when. What she wanted though was for all of them to be together. Though just as every other year she doubted that would happen

. "uh, I'm just going to go up to my room for a while." she told her parents.

"Okay sunshine." her mother said as Stella turned to leave.

Amore felt sad. Not only was her bonded fairy sad which upset her but the love in the room was very distant. Something had to change it just had to get better.

When they reached Stella's room Amore sat on a table and Stella sat on her bed and started to sing.

I just want to be together

For the holidays

Me and you every single day

We're all together for this special time

Why cant it go back

To when you both were mine

We used to be so happy

What's going on now

Why cant you just get along

Cant you do for me

So happy we can be

We should be together

For this is a special time

I want to go back

To when you both were mine

Why cant we be together

For the holidays

We can be so happy

If we are all here

Why cant we be together

For just one day

Stella's parents had a feeling she was upset so when she left the room they followed her and listened to the entire song. They got the message. They knew what they had to do to make their daughter happy again.

They would talk to her about it later. Now she needed some alone time. That night at dinner it was silent. Stella didn't look up. She was too sad. Her parents just wanted her to be happy so the told her to go with them to the throne room.

The king and queen entered the room first and sat on the throne Stella came in a moment later.

"Stella your mother and I would like to talk to you about what you will be doing for Christmas this year." her father told her.

"we know you are upset about us splitting up but I'm afraid that can't change." sad Luna

"But I understand that. I know you aren't going to get back together any time soon." she sighed and Amore flew into the room. "I may not be able to have you two together all the time but why cant we all stay together just for the holidays. That's what Christmas is about being together as a family." Stella was speaking from her heart and her parents just wanted her to be happy.

The thing they didn't do that would make her happy though, was act as a family. They were always arguing about who would have her when but she showed them that being together as a family is what Christmas is about.

The king and queen were about to speak when Stella stated glowing as bright as the sun itself and had to avert their view. When she stopped glowing her parents looked back at her and were surprised at what they saw.

She was in a new outfit. The solaria princess had red sparkling romper with a black belt with a gold buckle and green fur she had red wrist gloves with green fur and her boots went just above the ankle and were red and green with green fur at the top and red socks above her knee. And her wings were a brilliant green with a darker green on the outline with red sparkles at the top of them.

"What is this?" Stella asked astonished.

"It's your holidayix Stella. A fairy gets it when she teaches someone the true meaning of Christmas and when she has it she can spread cheer anywhere." Stella looked at her parents after Amore told her this and they smiled at her.

She walked up to them and hugged them.

"Stella your father and I have decided that this year we will all stay together for Christmas."

This made Stella the happiest fairy in the magic dimension.

"oh thank you" she said to her parents. Amore flew over and sat on Stella's shoulder. "well I just love this outfit." she said as they released from the hug.

Everyone started laughing she was finally back to her old self.

"come on Amore we have shopping to do!".

The rulers smiled as their princess skipped out of the room happily. As long as she was happy they were happy.


	5. Layla

"Badooda" Piff had just woken up as she and Layla were entering the castle on Andros. It was almost Christmas and they were going home to be together.

"Here we are Piff." Layla told the baby pixie. They walked in and after taking Piff up to her room to go back to sleep she went to find her parents.

"Mom. Dad." Layla said as she was still looking for them.

"In here sweetie." she heard a woman say. It was her mother. She turned a corner and found them.

"Mom dad!" she exclaimed as the fairy princess ran up to hug her parents.

"Layla we are so happy you are finally home." Layla's mother said to her.

When they released from the hug. "Where's Piff?" her father asked after noticing the lack of a small baby pixie.

"She's in my room sleeping."

"Haha is that all she ever does?" her mom added jokingly.

The trio started laughing. When the laughter died down her parents had to go to a meeting and Layla went to the main living area where some servants were currently decorating.

"Hi everyone." Layla greeted.

"Hello princess." they replied.

"Let's get to work." Layla explained.

They got all the decorations out and before they started she cast a spell Musa taught her. Two large speakers appeared in the air and music started playing as they worked.

Deck the halls with boughs of hollyFa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la'Tis the season to be jollyFa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laDon we now our gay apparelFa-la-la, la-la-la, the ancient Yule-tide carolFa-la-la-la-la, the blazing Yule before -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laStrike the harp and join the -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laFollow me in merry -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laWhile I tell of Yule-tide -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laFast away the old year -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laHail the new year, lads and lassesFa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laSing we joyous, all -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-laHeedless of the wind and -la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

They all admired the plentiful decorations. There were wreathes, garland, stockings, pictures, and snowmen everywhere. The most admirable thing was the large, well decorated Christmas tree. By far the best part of the tree was the tree topper. Instead of a plastic star or one Stella usually makes for her friends Layla decided to make one out of her morphix. With a little fairy dust added to it the star shined a bright pink color.

Deciding the decorating was complete the morphix fairy headed off the beach. When she got there she changed into her mermaidix (something from my other story winx mermaidix it turns her into a mermaid) so she could breathe under water and swim faster than if she just casting a spell so she could breathe.

Then flew into the water and started swimming. She was going to visit her friend Tressa the mermaid princess. She made her way past coral reefs and finally made her way to the kingdom of the mermaids. She entered and was greeted by passing mermaids until she found Tressa.

"Layla!"

"Tressa!"

They said excited to see each other again.

They hadn't heard from each other since Valtor. But he was long gone now and everyone was going to be happy this Christmas.

The two talked for hours about things that had been going on. Layla told Tressa all about Nabu and how she thought he was going to be the one. It was getting late when Layla realized her parents would be wondering where she was.

As she was about to say goodbye when they kingdom was attacked. The mermaids evacuated the palace before it collapsed from getting hit.

When they exited they saw a giant sea monster. The same one that attacked them last time all of the winx were there the day Layla got her enchantix.

"oh no not this thing again." Layla moaned and Tressa was thinking the same thing she had said. The guards of the kingdom came and attacked the monster trying to get it to flee. It wasn't working.

Now Layla had stepped into the picture. She gathered up all the magic she could muster and sent it at the creature. Her attack hit it hard and it fled but not without leaving a ton of damage. The castle was now debris.

Everything was ruined. There were no decorations, no presents, no anything. Tressa started to cry as she swam away. Layla went after her before she was completely out of sight. Tressa kept swimming until she got to the top of the water right behind the palace. Moments later Layla also emerged from the water.

Piff was sleeping on the window sill that looks over the ocean and when she saw Layla flew down to her. Piff landed on her shoulder and leaned against her bonded fairies neck still half asleep. Layla smiled at the baby pixie then turned her attention back to Tressa.

"Tressa. Everything will be okay." Layla tried to calm her friend down but she wouldn't stop sobbing.

"No it won't Layla. You saw what happened. All the decorations and presents are gone there won't be a Christmas this year." she said.

"Tressa you may not have that but that doesn't mean there won't be a Christmas. Christmas is about being with friends and family. It's not what you can see but what you feel." Layla told her.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Thank you Layla."

Suddenly Layla started to glow as bright as the star in her tree. When she was visible again she was no longer in the water as her mermaidix. She was in the air with a new outfit on. She flew to the sandy shore and looked at herself.

Now Layla was wearing a green one sleeve top(like Musa's Believix top) and had arm gloves that were red and had green fur at the top and bottom and on her other arm she also had arm gloves that were red but with fur only at the top and less than the other. She had a green skirt with red leggings under it with green fur at the bottom. Her shoes were boots with black wedges and a red base with green fur on the inside. Finally her top wings were red and green stripes and her bottom wings were red.

"What is this?" she asked amazed and shocked at the same time.

Piff had flew away and onto Tressa's head when Layla started glowing and now flew to Layla's head where she sat down smiling with her legs spread apart to keep her balance.

"Holidayix" Piff mumbled.

They could hardly understand her. "Holidayix?" Tressa questioned.

"I've heard of that." Layla chimed in. "A fairy gets it when she teaches someone the true meaning of Christmas."

Tressa grew a smile on her face.

"Thank you Layla. If it wasn't for you I would still be sulking right now."

Layla changed back to normal. After saying goodbye Tressa left. She was going back to her kingdom to help clean up the mess.

Layla went to find her parents and tell them about what just happened.

She was happy for Tressa and for herself. She was able to give Tressa the best gift of all. The gift of hope, hope that Christmas wasn't ruined. That was all she really needed.


	6. Tecna

The story is almost done this is Tecna's chapter. Sorry this isn't my best chapter but I hope you still like it.

Tecna couldn't wait to see her family again they hadn't seen each other in so long and she

was starting to get homesick. When she and Digit stepped out of the transport station,

which brought them to Zenith, they saw a limo waiting to take them back to the palace.

Tecna looked through the window of the car and her happiness faded. You see Zenith

never celebrated Christmas before. Beside Tecna and Digit nobody even knew what it

was. Tecna had told her parents about it many times before but they never really listened.

This year she was determined to change that. As the princess of Zenith she vowed to

make this the best Christmas anyone on Zenith will ever have. When the limo stopped

they were at the palace. Her and Digit walked inside and went right to the throne room

where they would find the king and queen. Upset still lingering in her Tecna walked in

and greeted her parents with Digit right behind her. "Hello." She said. "Ah Tecna you're

here." Her father said in his deep voice. "Tecna it has been so long we missed you very

much." Gushed Tecna's mother. She and Tecna sounded exactly alike. Tecna sighed and

decided to get right to her point. What she really wanted to talk about. "Mom, dad." She

started. "I have to talk to you about something." "Anything sweetie." Her father said.

"What is it?" asked her mother. "I want to have Christmas I know I have said it a million

times but you two never really listen. It is such an amazing holiday. You know how I

spent break with Timmy last year and Christmas was amazing. Before that I only heard

about it from my friends. This is really important to me." Tecna pleaded with her parents

but from the look on their faces she didn't think it was working. "Tecna we told you this

before. Our people have never celebrated Christmas we wouldn't even know where to

star." Tecna's mother tried explaining it to her gently but it didn't make it any easier for

her to hear. "But mom I can help you not only have I read all about it my friends also tell

me about it every year and I experienced it first hand with Timmy." "I'm sorry Tecna I

just don't know." Her father had said. It was always hard to change his mind. With out

another word the princes and her pixie left the room and went upstairs. After going

through several halls they stopped at a door with Tecna's name on it. And laid on her bed

and said nothing. Digit hated seeing Tecna so sad. "Cheer up Tecna I'm sure we will find

a way to change their minds." Digit tried to cheer her up. "You know what Digit your

right we won't give up and we will have a Christmas." They hugged and then got right to

planning. To get them in the Christmas spirit they listened to Christmas music. One of the

songs Tecna remembered from when she went caroling with Timmy's family was on.

On the first day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meA partridge in a pear treeOn the second day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meTwo turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the third day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the fourth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meFour calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the fifth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meFive golden rings, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeWhat's a partridge and what's a pear tree?I don't know so please don't ask meBut I can bet those are terrible gifts to getOn the sixth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meSix geese-a-layingFive golden rings, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the seventh day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-layingFive golden rings, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the eighth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meEight maids-a-milkingSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-layingFive golden rings, four calling birds[ From: . ]Three French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the ninth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meNine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milkingSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-layingOh, aw-e-aw, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeWhat's a partridge and what's a pear tree?I don't know so please don't ask meBut I can bet those are terrible gifts to getOn the tenth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meTen lords-a-leapingNine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milkingSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying[Incomprehensible], fourThree French, two dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the eleventh day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meEleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leapingNine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milkingSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-layingFive golden rings, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear treeOn the twelfth day of ChristmasMy true love gave to meTwelve drummers drummingEleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leapingNine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milkingSeven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-layingFive golden rings, four calling birdsThree French hens, two turtle dovesAnd a partridge in a pear tree

Tecna and Digit now had a plan they had to put into action. That afternoon Tecna called a

meeting. Everyone of Zenith was to attend. Nobody had any idea what it was about not

even her parents. Tecna had hope and joy in her eyes something she hadn't since her

parents once again shot down her dreams of Christmas. "Hello everyone and thank you

for coming here today." said Digit. "Now I would like to introduce the princess of Zenith,

Tecna." Digit introduced Tecna . "Thank you Digit. Hello everyone and thank you for

coming out today. Now I am sure you are all wondering what your doing here. Well I

have a dream and I need your help to fulfill it. Last year I spent the Alfea break with my

boyfriend where we celebrated a holiday called Christmas. Not only have I experienced it

myself but my best friends the winx club, have too and they tell me about it all the time.

This year I want to celebrate it with all of you. It may not be easy but together we can pull

it off. Now I am sure your wondering what this Christmas is. Well Christmas is when you

get together with he people you care about and celebrate. You decorate everything and

sing songs and it's the happiest time of the year." Tecna finished her little speech and

everyone started to cheer including her parents. Tecna was ecstatic she was doing it. Now

they had to start celebrating. They started by decorating. It was so much fun. "Tecna this

is great!" her father told her happily. "Yes we are going to have the most decorated palace

in the whole magical dimension." "we will we much better than the other kingdoms." her

father concluded. "Huh?" Tecna asked. "isn't that what Christmas is about the

decorations?" her dad asked her. Her parents still didn't get it. "That isn't what Christmas

is about." "Then what is it sweetheart?" her mother didn't know what she was talking

about. "Christmas is about being together as a family and celebrating and caring for each

other. Not who decorates better." Tecna explained one last time. Looks of understanding

came onto her parents faces. They finally understood. "See that's what it's about." said

Digit. Then Tecna glowed. When she glowing stopped Tecna had a new outfit on. It was

a one piece romper that was red and had green in the middle and green fur. She had a

black belt with gold buckle. Her boots were black wedge with purple main and green fur.

She had arm gloves that went to about her elbow and had fur cascading off the bottom.

Last her wings were a dark green outer with a lighter inner green and two red stripes

going through each top wing and one on each bottom wing. "What is this?" Tecna asked

in amazement. "That's your holidayix. A fairy gets it when she teaches someone the true

meaning of Christmas. When she has it she can spread cheer wherever she goes." Digit

told her. "Wow." Tecna was at a loss for words. "this is the best Christmas ever!" Tecna

exclaimed. It really was.


	7. back to Magix

A/N: I am so sorry for this chapter being so late. it was supposed to go up on Christmas but then there was something wrong with my laptop and I couldn't upload it. the problem is fixed now and I was able to finish the story. If there is any way I can make it up to you please let me know. Also the Chatta, Lockette, Piff, Tune, Digit, and Amore are at pixie village to see the rest of the pixies.

It was Christmas and the winx club and specialists had just gotten back to Magix. They were all on their

home planets for Christmas eve and Christmas morning then in the afternoon went back to see their friends.

They thought it would be just like it was when they left but they were wrong. Something wasn't right.

Nobody was cheery. In fact they were all hum bugs. Not a single person had any Christmas spirit.

Something must have happened when they were gone and now they had to find out what it was. "What's

going on that's the fifth person to walk into me and then just keep going?" asked Stella after getting up from

the ground she was knocked onto. "yeah and everyone has a negative vibe to them." added Flora. "That

doesn't make sense. it's Christmas everyone should be happy." said Bloom. Their thoughts were cut short

by evil laughter that was far to familiar for their liking. The group quietly walked to the corner of a building

and peered over the side. To their dismay they saw the trix. They new the trix had something to do with this

but didn't know what. they backed away so they could come up with a plan. "So what are we going to do?

we know the trix did something but we don't know what." asked Musa. "Well the most logical thing we

could do is to first figure out what it is they did." " Thanks Einstein we never would have thought of that."

Riven said sarcastically to Timmy, Musa hit him signaling for the grumpy specialist to keep quiet. "Let's go

to Alfea maybe Miss. Faragonda can help us." suggested Flora. "That is if she wasn't effected too." Helia

reminded them. without letting their enemies know they were ever there the twelve made their way to Alfea.

" So what do we do if Faragonda was effected?" asked Layla out loud but quietly unsure if she wanted to

know the answer. that made them stop. the truth was nobody thought about what to do. "I guess we could

look in Alfea's library to see if we can find something." Nabu told her. "what if it's not there?" asked

Tecna. "We wouldn't be able to use red fountains library there aren't ant magic books there. only fighting

and history of the magic dimension. " Sky said losing hope. "Then we would have to look in Cloud

Tower." the winx and specialists stopped again. The witches didn't like them normally. If they are under the

influence of the spell they would be even more aggressive. After a few more minutes of walking they got to

the gates of Alfea. slowly the proceeded inside the building luckily only get bumped into and rude stares at

from fairies. Hope of the headmistress still being her kind self was very slim when Griselda was just as rude

as everyone else. Quickly they made their way through the halls trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

finally at the door they stopped and cautiously knocked. there was no answer so the walked in. nobody was

there. The trix must have taken Faragonda. They probably did the same with the other school heads.

Everyone was thinking it. with no one to help them the walked to the library. luckily they were the only ones

in there. Barbetia the librarian. the group thought they saw her in the hall but didn't get a good look at

anyone because they didn't want to be known. after nearly an hour of searching they found nothing. "ugh."

Stella moaned and was immediately shushed by the others. The last thing they wanted was for anyone to

know of their whereabouts. the least people who knew they were there the better. "Now we have to go to

Cloud Tower." Tecna informed the group. just as they had the teens snuck out of Alfea and made their way

to Cloud Tower. Instead of going through the front door the girls changed into heir enchantix and Nabu

used his magic to make the guys levitate. This way they had the element of surprise if they needed it and

hopefully the witches wouldn't know they were there. When everyone was inside they split into two groups.

Group one consisted of Tecna, Musa, Bloom, Timmy, Riven, and Sky. Group to had Flora, Layla, Stella,

Helia, Nabu, and Brandon. Group one went to the library and group two went to search the trix sisters room.

**With group one **

They weren't having much luck. Almost all of the shelves were now empty and the floor

and tables were piled with them. All six of them had books in hand and were skimming the pages nonstop.

Eventually Musa found something strange. One of the books had several pages torn out. One of the pages

was only partially ripped though. "Hey guys I think I found something." Musa called them over to see the

book. The top of the page that had not been torn out said 'gloom spell'. they read it a few times so it would

register into their minds. They had an idea of what happened but had to hope the others would be able to

find the rest of the pages.

**With group two **

They were able to get to their destination without getting the

attention of the witches. They hurried inside and started going through everything. Helia and Nabu were

looking in their desks, Stella and Brandon were looking around the windows and beds, and Flora and Layla

were looking in the remaining areas of the room. after searching for almost twenty minutes Flora and Layla

found something that caught their attention. They told the others to come see what they found. It was

several pages that seemed to be ripped out of a book. It was a dark spell but they didn't know which one.

They looked at a clock on the wall and decided to take the papers and go meet up with the others. With 

everyone They ended up meeting each other half way and shared their findings. When the papers were

placed in the book they fit perfectly. Now they new what happened. The trix put a gloom spell on everyone.

They didn't know why but it didn't matter they just had to break it. Besides no one really knows why the

trix do most of the things they do. The had to figure out what they would do to get everyone back to normal

but first decided to get out of the witch school. They left and walked to a secluded part of the forest where

they were alone. They all thought hen Flora got an idea. "I know. When I was back home I got my

holidayix. I can use the holidayix power to bring back the spirit of everyone in Magix." she stated happily.

"Flora you got a holidayix. I did too." Layla told her best friend. Soon all the girls were talking about how

they got their holidayix until the heard someone cough. They stopped their conversation and looked at the

boys. All of them except Riven had confused expressions on their faces. Besides Riven who was with Musa

when she got her holidayix the guys were not told yet. "What's a holidayix?" asked Timmy. "Holidayix is a

transformation we got by teaching someone the true meaning of the holidays." Tecna informed the boys.

"That's amazing girls." Helia complimented. " but how exactly is that

going to help us?" asked Brandon. "We can use our power to bring cheer to everyone and if we

work together our magic will be even stronger!" Stella cheered. "You girls will have to tell us about how

you got your powers later but now you have to bring the joy back." encouraged Nabu. "Winx holidayix!"

they yelled together. They changed into their newest transformation and the boys were amazed. The six

friends flew up and to Magix. They made a circle facing away from each other. " Come on girls lets put our

new powers to use!" said Bloom. "Dragon cheer!" she started. Magic energy started covering the city. Now

it was Stella's turn. "Sun joy!" with each girl who used their holidayix the magic spread and more people

changed back. "Musical harmony!" cheered Musa. Tecna was up " Techno happiness". now all of Magix

city was covered with positive energy and Alfea and Red Fountain too. Layla's turn "Waves of kindness!"

They were almost done cloud Tower was returning to normal. Lastly Flora would finish it up. "Natures

peace!" She shouted. With that said everywhere that had been effected by the spell the trix cast was back to

normal. As the girls flew back down to where the guys where waiting they heard cheering and looked

around to see all of the people who had been put under the spell happy again. "This isn't over yet girls."

reminded Flora. "What do you mean?" asked Sky. "We still have to confront the Trix and get the heads of

the schools back." Helia told them. Without another word they went to find the trix. It wasn't hard because

they were angrily throwing energy balls every where. "Hey!" yelled Musa. "What are you pixies doing

here." demanded Icy. "We decided to come back here for Christmas and when we got back found you three

up to your evil schemes but we were able to defeat you as always." Stella shot back at them, "Now where's

Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin." Musa was tired of them and wanted to get this over with. "Just because

you got new outfits doesn't mean we will give up that easily!" snapped Stormy. "Fine then if it's a fight you

want it's a fight you'll get." the girls flew into the air followed by the witches. They started blasting magic

after magic. While the witches were kept busy the boys went to find the headmaster**/**headmistresses. Nabu

used his magic to track where the trix have been. They were able to find a cave they have been hanging

around and decided to check it out. Thanks to the girls they had no idea they were even gone. They

eventually made their way to the cave and entered it. It was dark but Nabu made torches for each of them. It

took a few minutes for them to get to the end of the cave and when they did they found who they were

looking for. They were chained to the wall. The boys gasped. The boys took out their swords and cut the

chains to free them. "Thank you boys but where are the girls?" asked Faragonda. "they are fighting the trix

while we came to find you." said Riven. " Then we better go help them." said Griffin. "The trix have gotten

a lot stronger than before." they hurried back to the girls who were still fighting the trix sisters. Faragonda

and Griffin flew into the air to help them with a convergence attack. Because it had not only the famous

winx but also the heads of Alfea and Cloud Tower so it was stronger than ever. The trix couldn't take it and

passed out. They contacted light rock and they were there before the witches even woke up. "I am very

proud of you girls." said Faragonda. "Thank you." replied Tecna. "Come on we can still make it to the tree

lighting if we hurry." Musa said looking at her watch. They sped off to the center of Magix and were just in

time. The huge tree was lit then they sang songs. The first one was 'A Christmas to Remember'. And it

really was.

Twinkling lightsA chill is in the airAnd carols everywhereClose your eyes, it's almost hereCandles and cardsAnd favorite movie scenesThe smell of evergreenAs special as it's always beenAnd I have a dream or twoMaybe they will come trueSetting our hopes on a big snow tonightWe'll wake up to a world of whiteIt's gonna be a Christmas to rememberLight up the fire, play some Nat King ColeAlways sentimental and don't you know thatIt's gonna be a Christmas to rememberI know it's trueTime doesn't stand stillMany things can changeBut we know some things never willThe memories we shareThe songs we always singThe mystery of lifeThe hopefulness this season bringsAnd I have a dream or twoMaybe they will come trueSetting our hopes on a big snow tonightWe'll wake up to a world of whiteIt's gonna be a Christmas to rememberLight up the fire, play some Nat King ColeAlways sentimental and don't you know thatIt's gonna be a Christmas to remember


End file.
